fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ekskaliferb/Scenariusz
Carl czyta ksiażkę choremu Majorowi o tym, jak w czasach średniowiecznych, Fineasz i Ferbalot wyruszają na epicką przygodę poszukiwaniu legendarnego miecza, Ekscaliferba, dzięki któremu będą mogli pokonać złego czarownika, który zwie się Czarosztyc. Część I (W domu Majora Monograma Major leży w łóżku, a Carl go odwiedza i siada obok niego z książką w rękach.) Carl: No i jak się pan dziś czuje, Majorze? Trochę lepiej? Major Monogram: Carl, a co ty tutaj robisz? Carl: Pańska żona zgodziła się, żebym dotrzymał panu towarzystwa. Pan też się zgadza? Przyniosłem książkę! Major Monogram: Co to za książka? Carl: Przygodowa baśń z czarodziejami i rycerzami. Major Monogram: Są w niej leśne wróżki? Carl: Są dwie wodne wróżki. Major Monogram: Niech będzie. Carl: (Czyta.) Zanurzcie umysły swe w tejże to opowieści o czasach odległych i przygodach szlachetnego rycerza, która zaczyna się w chacie pokornego antykwariusza. (Akcja przenosie się do opowieści.) (Lawrence odjeżdża z chaty na swojej bryczce z zaprzężonym bawołem.) Lawrence: Bywaj skarbie! Jadę ukryć kilka zwykłych przedmiotów na kilkaset lat, by na wartości zyskały. Linda: Nie zapomnij Krasulci nakarmić! (Wchodzi do domu.) Fretkebro, nanieś mi proszę jeszcze wody. Fretkebro! Och, gdzież jest ta dziewka!? (Fretkebra pisze list w swoim pokoju.) Fretkebra: Stefildo, wieści po mej myśli nadeszły. Przy żniwnym, miejskim ognisku oprę swe lice o Jeremíasza. Twoja Fretkebra. Pięknie! A teraz nadam te wieści miłe. (Wyjmuje gołębia z klatki i przywiązuje mu list do łapek.) Nadszedł czas, byś obowiązek wypełnił, posłańcu skrzydlaty! (Wypuszcza gołębia przez okno, a on odlatuje. Fretkebra zamyka okno. Ptak spala się, ponieważ przelatuje nad kominem, z którego nagle bucha ogień.) (Ferbalot za pomocą swojego smobaka - Parabola - bucha ogniem do pieca. Następnie z pieca wyjmuje podgrzaną flaszkę z eliksirem.) Fineasz: Kataliza gotowa! Dodamy to do naszego zbioru magicznych eliksirów. Może tak któryś wypróbujemy. (Ferbalot polewa się jednym z eliksirów i zamienia się w cyklopa.) Super, cyklop! Teraz ja! (Polewa się eliksirem i zamienia się w mantikora.) To mantikor! I ma lwią głowę! (Ferbalot polewa się kolejnym eliksirem.) Bazyliszek! Fretkebra: O tak, naniosę wody i... (Idzie z dwoma wiadrami na patyku, ale nie mieści się w drzwiach.) Szlak! (Przechodzi bokiem.) Przepiękny dzień mieć będę dziś przed wielkim ogniskiem na zbiorów końca cześć! Bądź zdrów Fineaszu! (Za dziewczyną Fineasz znowu polewa się eliksirem.) Spotkam Jeremíasza! Bądźże zdrów Ferbalocie! (Ferbalot za nią również polewa się eliksirem, a następnie razem z Fineaszem robią to cały czas. Fretka zorientowała się, że coś się dziwnego dzieje i zdenerwowała się.) Ych, a jakież to ogniki spokój mój zakłócają?! Fineasz: Uważaj Fretkebro, lepiej nie patrz na Ferbalota, bo zmienisz się w kamień. (Fretka podchodzi do nich z zasłoniętymi oczami.) Fretkebra: To czas najmniej szczęśliwy na wybryki wasze sowizdrzalskie i baczcie lepiej, gdyż matka nasza o wszystkich waszych uczynkach się...yyyyh! Nie potrafię tak dłużej mówić! Macie mocno przechlapane! Mamo! (Znowu nie zmieściła się w drzwiach.) Szlak! (Wchodzi do środka bokiem i zamyka za sobą drzwi.) Fineasz: Nie wiem jak ty Ferbalocie, ale ja nic nie zrozumiałem. (Z powrotem zamieniają się w siebie. Widać żywe ryby na ziemi.) Ej, ten deszcz jest jakiś podejrzany. Jest, jest nieziemski. Chodź, osuszymy się w chacie. (Nagle z kałuży wynurza się wróżka.) Pani Kałuży: Stójcie! Jam oto jest panią kałuży. Fineasz: A może raczej panią jeziora. Pani Kałuży: To moja mama. (Widać Panią Jeziora podającą miecz jakiemuś rycerzowi.) Pani Jeziora: Cześć dzieci! Też ruszacie na wyprawę! Ach, to urocze! Pani Kałuży: Tak czy siak Ferbalocie, musicie znaleźć legendarny miecz o nazwie Eskaliferb, by pokonać ni złego czarnoksiężnika Czarosztyca, który sprowadził ten nieziemski deszcz. Fineasz: Dopiero co o nim rozmawialiśmy z Ferbalotem. Nieziemski! Czyż nie takiego słowa uży...tak, użyłem właśnie. Pani Kałuży: Przyślę wam do pomocy wodną wróżkę Izabelę, która wskaże wam drogę. Fineasz: Świetnie! Chętnie ją poznamy. Pani Kałuży: A wam, Ferbalocie i Fineaszu, życzę zatem powodzenia! (Rozpływa się w kałuży i częściowo oblała Fineasza i Ferbalota.) Fineasz: Wow! Dobrze, że nie była Panią Gorącej Kawy. Mamo, wybieramy się z Ferbalotem na wyprawę! Linda: (Słychać ją z chaty.) Nie zapomnijcie zagonić gęsi przed wyjściem! Fineasz: Jasne mamo! Chodź tu Gertrudo! (Zagania gęś. Otwierają furtkę za którą zauważają wróżkę Izabelę.) Wow! To na pewno Wróżka Izabel! Wróżka Izabela: Cóż poczynacie? Fineasz: Masz nas prowadzić podczas naszej wyprawy. Wróżka Izabela: Tak! Najpierw przekroczycie Wzburzoną Rzekę Niepewności idąc Mostem Rozumowania. Potem pokonacie Bagna Właściwego Podejścia. Następnie obiad, zabrałam kilka jabłek. Następnie wkroczycie do Jaskini Tysiąca Potworów, w której znajduje się miecz Ekskaliferb! Ferb, tylko wojownik o czystym sercu wyciągnie go ze skały i pokona nim w zaciętej walce okrutnego Czarosztyca. Ferbalot: Dobra, da się zrobić. Wróżka Izabela: Macie jakieś pytania? Fineasz: Tak, gdzie jest Parabol? (Parabol spaceruje przez las, nagle zakłada czapkę z piórkiem i biegnie do wysokiej wieży. Z nie wysuwają się długie wąsy Majora Monograma, po których Parabol się wspina.) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry Sir P! (Parabolowi wypada piórko z czapki.) Ten żywioł, który tak nas dręczy został wywołany przez złego Czarosztyca! Chcemy byś poleciał do jego fortecy i położył stanowczo kres jego niecnym machinacjom. (Parabol odlatuje.) (Powrót do prawdziwego świata.) Major Monogram: Spodobała mi się ta postać. Czy pojawi się jeszcze? Carl: Przykro mi Majorze, ale pojawia się tylko na początku. Czy mam czytać dalej? Major Monogram: Mmmmm... (Przytula do siebie pluszowego misia.) Carl: Hę? Major Monogram: ...mmmmm, dobra. Carl: Tymczasem nieopodal w chacie pokornego antykwariusza. (Z powrotem w opowieści.) (Fretkebra w kuchni rozmawia z Lindą.) Fretkebra: Mamo, mówię poważnie. Mieszają ze sobą przeróżne substancje tworząc jakieś dziwne eliksiry. Linda: Fretkebro, nie sądzę, żeby oni mieszali. Fretkebra: Uuuu! Kiedy ty mi wreszcie uwierzysz? A jeżeli dam ci dowód? Linda: Wolałabym więcej drewna na opał. Fretkebra: Jasne! (Wychodzi do ogródka.) Fretkebro, drewno na opał! Fretkebro, przegrab strzechę! Fretkebro, krzyknij, że sąsiadka to wiedźma. Gdybym tylko miała jakiś... co? (Widzi stojak z eliksirami.) Dowód. Po prostu wezmę kilka tych fiolek, żeby pokazać mamie, a potem...(Przewraca się z pełnymi fiolkami, z których eliksiry wylały się na nią.) Yyyh! Co to niby jest? (Nagle ma róg jednorożca na czole.) Aaa! Głupi eliksir! Już wiem, może inny eliksir pomoże. (Polew się innym eliksirem, ale róg nie znika.) Nic nie pomogło, idę powiedzieć mamie. (Nagle widzi, że ma ogon smoka.) Aaaa! No pięknie, mam ogon! Fineasz i Ferbalot, macie przechlapa... (Zieje ogniem.) Nie mogę pójść na ognisko z okazji końca żniw ziejąc ogniem. Co na to powie Jeremíasz! Muszę szybko znaleźć Fineasza i Ferbalota, żeby powiedzieli mi, którym eliksirem mogę się odczarować. (Zabiera kilka fiolek i wychodzi z kadry. Słyszymy jak polewa się kilkoma eliksirami.) Oah! Tylko nie to! O nie! O! O fatalnie! O! O nie! O! Nie! Oto jest Spółka Zło Czarosztyca!...ale nie zupełnie spółka, bo spółek jeszcze w tych czasach nie wynaleziono, więc to raczej cech lub federacja kupiecka! (Parabol leci do zamku Czarosztyca i dostaje się do niego wywarzając drzwi.) Czarosztyc: (Stoi na wieży.) Aha, Parabol Pan Smobak! A oto i twój kres. (Strzela do niego ze swojej laski, ale nic się nie stało.) Ej, ej co jest znowu z tą tandetą? Ej Norm, może wyjdziesz i mi pomożesz, co? Norm: Oczywiście. (Zakłada na Parabola klatkę.) Czarosztyc: Podoba ci się Parabolu Panie Smobaku? To mój Norm ogrodowy. Chroni mój ogród przed klątwami i trollami. Zacznę produkować jego małe wersje i sprzedawać na... nie ważne. Zdradzę ci teraz mój niecny plan zawładnięcia Okręgiem Wszystkich Trzech Królestw. (Zaczyna schodzić z wieży.) Widzisz, polowałem właśnie na ropuchy niedaleko Szlamowego Strumienia, gdy... (Wchodzi do środka i niewyraźnie go słychać.) ...miał największą borówkę, jaką w życiu widziałem. Była wielkości dyni. Wtedy... (Ponownie wchodzi do środka i niewyraźnie go słychać, ale kiedy wychodzi zakrywa sobie usta dłonią.) Nie zrozumiał mnie, bo ćma wpadła mi do gardła. (Po raz ostatni wchodzi do środka i znowu go niewyraźnie słychać. Następnie czarownik zszedł z wieży.) Właśnie dlatego postanowiłem zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Królestw. To prawda! A teraz doskonale wiem jak to zrobić. Bo widzisz, znalazłem starożytny tekst, chociaż to w zasadzie broszurka. Postanowiłem ją wykorzystać, by stworzyć najstraszliwszą armię w historii. By to zrobić musiałem pozyskać najobrzydliwszą substancję znaną ludzkości. Mielonkę! Firmy Piekło w Gębie, najlepsza. A więc dzisiaj o poranku wrzuciłem tysiące kawałków mielonki do mojego największego kotła, wypowiedziałem wskrzeszające zaklęcie i... Tada! (Norm wysypuje z kotła żywe małe kawałki mielonki.) Mielonki: Jeść, jeść, jeść, jeść, jeść...! Czarosztyc: Tak wiem co powiesz, wiem, wiem. Nie są jakieś wielkie, ale właśnie po to ten deszcz. Chłoną wodę i dzięki temu rosną, a gdy już będą duże, mam nadzieję, że ich charakterek zmieni się na bardziej niszczycielski. (Fineasz, Ferbalot i wróżka Izabela żywią się w karczmie.) Fineasz: Izabel, co robimy w Tawernie Pod Paradującym Dziobakiem? Wróżka Izabela: Potrzebni nam kompani, a tu bywają najlepsi złoczyńcy. No i mają tu świetną sałatkę. Fineasz: Co to za ponurak. (Wskazuje na tajemniczą postać w kapturze) Gapi się na nas od kiedy weszliśmy. Czego może od nas chcieć? Wróżka Izabela: Idzie tu do nas! Spokojnie. Bufawulus: (Podszedł do nich i ściągnął kaptur.) Na waszym miejscu aż tak bardzo bym się nie afiszował. Szpiedzy Czarosztyca są wszędzie. Na przykład tamten w kapturze. Fineasz: Nie wygląda na szpiega, tylko raczej na pastucha. Bufawulus: To pastucho-szpieg, ci są najgorsi. Fineasz: Czy jesteś może najemnikiem? Bufawulus: Właściwie to przyszedłem po sałatkę, ale wam chyba przydałby się silny kompan. Jestem Bufawulus Pan Wiatrów i chętnie wam pomogę. Fineasz: Witaj w drużynie. Bufawulus: Powinniście też wiedzieć, że podróżuję z towarzyszem o imieniu Baljeetalus z królestwa Kujonii. Baljeetalus: (Wychyla się zza stołu.) Witajcie łowcy przygód! Zarówno mój łuk jak i zasoby zbędnej wiedzy służą wam pomocą. Ej, gdzie jest mój łuk? Bufawulus: Zostawiłeś przy stole. Baljeetalus: O, przepraszam. (Podchodzi do innego stołu po swój łuk.) Oto i mój łuk! Czy ktoś widział moje strzały? Bufawulus: W wychodku! (Baljeetalus idzie do wychodka.) Wróżka Izabela: Skoro już zebraliśmy drużynę, należy ruszać. (Już w komplecie stają w drzwiach do karczmy.) Bufawulus: I chociaż drogi zalane błotem, my dzielnie będziemy iść na piechotę! (Odchodzą, a w tle słychać grę na banjo.) (Już w prawdziwym świecie) Major Monogram: (Carl gra na banjo.) Ej, chwila moment, ej! Co to znów za banjo? Carl: Muzyka podróżna. Major Monogram: A czy oni jadą do Mrągowa? Carl: Co pan ma na myśli? Major Monogram: Cóż, muzyka do takiej wyprawy powinna być groźna i tajemnicza. No wiesz, dużo mollowych akordów. A żeby brzmiało bardziej średniowiecznie na samym końcu powinien być akord durowy. Carl: Ach... dobrze. Zrobię co w mojej mocy. (Odkłada banjo i powraca do opowieści.) Tak oto, wesoła drużyna ruszyła przed siebie w towarzystwie mollowych akordów. Lepiej? Major Monogram: Mógłbyś sobie darować sarkazm. (Z powrotem w opowieści) (piosenka Piosenka Podróżna) Ruszamy z wiarą choć Rzęsisty leje deszcz Gubimy ciągle drogę lecz Nasza zgrana drużyna nie lęka się To gbur, a z nim dwaj bracia Jeden leszcz Nasze losy spisze wieszcz. (W zamku Czarosztyca pastucho-szpieg szepcze na ucho Czarosztycowi.) Czarosztyc: Proszę, proszę. Mój pastuchowy szpieg właśnie mi powiedział, że pewna drużyna śmiałków podąża w stronę mojej fortecy, by mnie pokonać. (Szpieg znowu do niego szepcze) A tak jasne. Prosto korytarzem, za kratą do lochów, po prawej. Łatwo trafić! (Drużyna wychodzi zza krzaków.) Fineasz: To most! Baljeetalus: Mylę się, czy powinien tu być jakiś strażnik? Bufawulus: Smok albo jakiś troll. Wiedźma: (Pojawia się na moście.) Wyglądam na trolla czy na smoka? Baljeetalus: Sugeruję żeby kłamać, bo prawda ją rozzłości. Wiedźma: Aby przejść moim Mostem Rozumowania, odpowiecie mi na trzy pytania. Pytania ujęte są w trzech kategoriach: Sztuka i nauka, psychologia i czy to trend czy też nie. Baljeetalus: (Stoi w małym strumyczku pod mostem.) E, słuchajcie, tu wcale nie jest aż tak głęboko. Wiedźma: Odpowiedzi w formie HighQ oczekuję. Fineasz: Jeśli to nie ma znaczenia, to przejdziemy sobie dołem. Wiedźma: Dla mnie to ma znaczenie! Baljeetalus: (Wszyscy przebiegają pod mostem.) Gwoli ścisłości, odpowiedź na tę zagadkę to jajko. Żegnam! Wiedźma: Wracajcie, nie możecie! Chwileczkę. Gwoli ścisłości, odpowiedź na tę zagadkę to jajko, żegnam. Kto by pomyślał, to HighQ. (Czarosztyc na balkonie podchodzi do ogromnej katapulty.) Czarosztyc: Już czas moje malutkie, mięsne camratos! (Wyrzuca z wora mielonki na katapultę.) Spadnijcie jak deszcz na moich wrogów i ich powstrzymajcie. I przynieście mi gazetę. (Wystrzeliwuje mielonki.) Mielonki: Jeść, jeść, jeść, jeść... Czarosztyc: Hahaha! Ty też już! (Wystrzelił ostatnią mielonkę.) Mielonka: Jeść! (Drużyna dobiegła do wąwozu.) Fineasz: O, oł! No to mamy problem! Wow! (Patrzą w dół wąwozu.) Bufawulus: Ta stara jędza tu mogła postawić ten swój most! Wróżka Izabela: To właśnie Skalista Płytka Rzeka Śmiertelności. Baljeetalus: Dlaczego wszystko ma takie długie nazwy? Fineasz: Musimy zawrócić i poszukać inne przeprawy na drugi brzeg. (Zawracają się, ale tuż przed nimi lądują mielonki, które ciągle powtarzają słowo "jeść".) Bufawulus: O nie mielonki! No to już po nas! Wróżka Izabela: Są takie słodkie! (Od deszczu mielonki urosły.) Fineasz: Są coraz większe! Bufawulus: I niszczycielskie! Baljeetalus: Czy to już koniec wyprawy? (Zaczęli się wycofywać.) Fineasz: Nie poddam się mielonce bez walki! Wróżka Izabela: Fineasz, zaufajcie mi i skoczcie! Fineasz: Em, wiesz, że nadano jej nazwę Skalista Płytka Rzeka Śmiertelności nie bez powodu, prawda? Wróżka Izabela: Mam pewien plan, nie bójcie się! (Odlatuje.) Fineasz: To ci klops! Ferb, co ty na to? (Ferb zeskoczył.) Czy po... Ferb? No tak, chodźcie! (Zeskoczył.) Bufawulus: Mama mi mówiła, że jeśli wszystkie dzieciaki skaczą z urwiska, ja też mogę. Baljeetalus: Tak ci mówiła? Baufawulus: Piersią też mnie nie karmiła. Jazda! (Zeskoczył, a tuż za nim Baljeetalus.) Fineasz: Izabel, jeśli masz jakiś plan, to zacznij wcielać go w życie! (Akcja się zatrzymała.) (W prawdziwym świecie) Major Monogram: Carl, prze-przerwałeś! Carl: Myślę, że powinniśmy zrobić sobie przerwę. (Odchodzi.) Major Monogram: Wow, nie w takiej chwili! Czuję teraz wielki, wewnętrzny niedosyt. Carl: Właśnie o to chodziło! Major Monogram: Oł! Rozumiem, bardzo sprytnie. Część II (Carl wraca ze szklanką wody w ręku.) Major Monogram: Matko, Carl, dlaczego tak długo!? Carl: Przepraszam Majorze, ale gdy zszedłem do pańskiej pięknej kuchni, pańska żona zrobiła dwie kanapki i muszę szczerze przyznać, że były przepyszne! Major Monogram: Czy jedna była dla mnie? Carl: O, hehe! Może zatem, wrócimy do książki. Major Monogram: Zjadłeś moją kanapkę? Carl: (Czyta.) Spadali tak w dół pełni niepewności... Major Monogram: Zjadłeś moją kanapkę! Carl: Majorze, mam czytać dalej, czy nie? Major Monogram: No dobra. Carl: (Czyta.) Spadali tak w dół pełni niepewności... (W opowieści) Fineasz: Izabel, jeśli masz jakiś plan, to zacznij wcielać go w życie! Wróżka Izabela: Siostry, usłyszcie me wołanie poprzez deszczu strugi. Stwórzcie z tej płytkie rzeki potok głęboki i długi. (Inne wróżki przyciągnęły ze sobą wodę, a gdy się razem spotkały, wykręciły z niej trąbę. Drużyna spadła w nią. Następnie wróżki tę trąbę podzieliły na pół i utworzyły zjeżdżalnię, po której chłopcy z radością zjechali.) Bufawulus: Juhu! Fineasz: Tak! Wróżka Izabela: Brawo dziewczyny, widzimy się we wtorek! (Inne wróżki odlatują.) (Chłopcy wylądowali na brzegu.) Fineasz: To było super! Zjeżdżalnia zrobiona z wody! Bufawulus: Masz pojęcie, co czułem w brzuchu? Baljeetalus: Zielonego... (Wiedźma poprawia Most Rozumowania.) Wiedźma: Jak dobrze, kolejny klient do przejścia. Aby przejść moim Mostem Ro... (Zobaczyła potwora Fretkebrę, ale my jej nie widzimy.)...Ro...Ro... Fretkebra: Widziałaś moich braci? Wiedźma: (Wskazuje kierunek, w którym poszli chłopcy, a potwór przechodzi przez most.)...Ro...Ro...Ro...Ro...zumowania. Chyba poszło nie najgorzej. (Drużyna doszła do bagna.) Wróżka Izabela: To na pewno Bagna Właściwego Podejścia! Fineasz: A skąd ta nazwa? Wróżka Izabela: Legenda głosie, że, żeby przedostać się na drugi brzeg, trzeba mieć właściwe podejście. Fineasz: To miejsce stworzone dla mnie! Chodźmy, Ferbalocie! (Zaczyna z Ferbalotem pokonywać bagno.) (Baljeetalus też poszedł, ale się zawrócił do Bufawulusa, który pozostał na brzegu.) Baljeetalus: Chodźmy Bufawulusie, co cię wstrzymuje? Bufawulus: Ja nie idę. Wróżka Izabela: Myśl pozytywnie, a ci się uda! Bufawulus: Ty raczej nie znasz mnie za dobrze, co? Fineasz: (Stoi na drugim brzegu razem z Ferbalotem) Tędy! Stąd widać już Górę Zagłady! Już niedaleko! Baljeetalus: Mam pewien pomysł. Chyba wiem co zrobić, żebyś pokonał to bagno. Opracowałem pewien sposób rozwiązywania problemów procesem opisywania wiarygodnych uogólnień, dzięki obserwacji. Nazwałem to logiką. Bufawulus: Że jak?! Dlaczego nigdy o tym nie słyszałem? Baljeetalus: Ponieważ mamy Średniowiecze. Bufawulus: O! Czy to twoja kolejna żałosna wymówka? Baljeetalus: Nie! Prawdę mówiąc to zupełne jej przeciwieństwo. Bufawulus: Tak! Baljeetalus: Słuchaj, wyjaśnię ci. Obserwując to bagno, logika mówi, że jest za duże, żeby je obejść. A po przeanalizowaniu informacji od Izabel, jestem w stanie określić najlepszą drogę na drugą stronę. Rozumiesz, co mówię? Bufawulus: Jak najbardziej nie! Baljeetalus: Ach... Fineasz ma ciasto. Bufawulus: Z drogi skrzacie! (Przewraca Baljeetalusa i przebiega przez bagno.) Czarosztyc: I dlatego Ziemia jest płaska, Parabolu Panie Smobaku. Hę? Co to? (Wysuwa się magiczne lustro.) Magiczne lustro: Masz Waść wiadomość. Czarosztyc: Tak, a od kogo? Pokaż mi. O jest filmik! (Włącza filmik, na którym widać drużynę jedzącą jabłka na lunch.) Spójrz tylko, niewiarygodne! Jak oni uciekli moim mielonkom? (Drużyna doszła do jaskini.) Wróżka Izabela: A oto i Jaskinia Tysiąca Potworów! To właśnie w niej znajduje się Ekskaliferb. Fineasz: Super, twoja kolej bratku. Czarosztyc: Zobaczmy jak poradzą sobie z tym. (Rzuca zaklęcie.) (Przez zaklęcie Czarosztyca urywa się kawałek góry i spada w dół.) Fineasz: O, oł! Lawina! Wszyscy do środka! (Wszyscy wbiegają do środka w ostatniej chwili i zostają zasypani w jaskini.) Czarosztyc: I załatwione. (Parabol terkocze.) To na czym skończyłem, Parabolu Panie Smo...Aaa! (Parabol uderza czarownika.) Ej, niby jak uciekłeś z mojej... (Widzi spaloną klatkę.) A racja, smok ziejący ogniem, drewniana klatka. Czyli facet w zoologicznym miał rację. (Parabol biegnie na czarownika, ale został wykopany na okno, gdzie próbuje utrzymać równowagę. Następnie Czarosztyc strzela do niego ze swojej laski, co wyrzuca go z budynku. Parabol terkocze.) To nawet nieźle działa, gdy włoży się nowe baterie. (Ferbalot budzi się na głos Pani Kałuży.) Pani Kałuży: Ferbalocie, cel twojej podróży już blisko. Chodź tędy. (Ferb rusza do Pani Kałuży. Za nim leżą i stękają jego kompani.) Oto on, oto miecz Ekskaliferb! To dzięki niemu nadejdzie koniec Czarosztyca. (Rozpływa się. Ferbalot zakłada hełm.) Fineasz: (Ruszyli za Ferbalotem.) Wow! Spójrzcie! Ferbalot wyciąga ostatni krzyk mody wśród czarodziejskiego oręża! Ekskaliferb! Ale, czy nie mieliśmy najpierw czegoś zrobić? (Ferbalot pluje sobie na dłonie i wyjmuje miecz. Następnie otwierają się komnaty z potworami.) O racja, Jaskinia Tysiąca Potworów. (Parabol leży na kamieniu przy zamku. Nagle podchodzi do niego Czarosztyc.) Czarosztyc: Hahahahaha! (Parabol terkocze.) Nareszcie pokonałem mojego nemezis! A teraz Panie Smobaku, teraz nadszedł twój koniec. Koniec! Chodzi o koniec...teraz nadszedł twój, no i tak cały czar chwili prysł. (Nadchodzi drużyna wraz z tysiącem potworów. Bestie ryczą.) Ferbalot: Lepiej się strzeż Czarosztycu. To ja dzierżę Ekskaliferb. To magiczne ostrze podarowała mi sama Pani Kałuży. Dobrze mu się przyjrzyj, bowiem to symbol twojej przegranej. (Ostrze wypada z rękojeści.) A, no dobra... i co z tego, to się zdarza. (Wyrzuca rękojeść.) Fineasz: Uwaga przechodzimy wszyscy do planu B! Bufawulus: Plan B? Baljeetalus: Tak, to ten, w którym atakujemy tysiącem potworów. Bufawulus: O, ten plan B. Czarosztyc: Żartujecie sobie, nie boję się ani was, ani tych waszych potworów. Właściwie to chyba niczego się nie boję. Ha! Tylko oprócz jednorożców, ale oprócz nich niczego! Tylko jednorożców! I waleni. Mam taką fobię, zresztą każdy się jej boi. I mątw! Jednorożców, waleni i mątw...i o pegazów! Właśnie pegazów, waleni, jednorożców, mątw, skorpionów i wąso... Wiecie, powinienem zrobić listę...o i dziewczyn! Kiedyś potwornie się ich bałem. Właściwie mam to już za sobą, teraz tylko wiecie, wywołują lekką niepewność. (Fretkebra, która jest połączeniem wszystkich fobii Czarosztyca, wylądowała tuż za nim.) Reasumując, dziewczyny, mątwy, ej na co wy się tak gapicie?! (Odwraca się i zauważa dziewczynę za sobą.) Fretkebra: Fineasz i Ferbalot macie przechlapane! (Zieje ogniem.) Czarosztyc: (Czubek jego różdżki pęka niczym balon i odlatuje.) No kto by pomyślał? To jedno-wal-skorpi-pegazo-mątwo-rożco-dziewczyna. Co za przypadek. Ta mieszanka jest raczej śmieszna niż przerażająca i wcale nie ma efektu kulminacyjnego. Fineasz: Atak! (Drużyna i potwory ruszyli do walki.) Czarosztyc: Mielonki, do ataku! (Mielonki ruszyły do walki.) (piosenka: Epicka Bitwa Bestii) Ich silny cios może zniszczyć górę A ryk przyprawia o uszów ból Wielki strach paraliżuje Dziś nastanie nam nowy król Pazury ostre niczym kosa A ponad nimi grzmią niebiosa Bufawulus: Ej, będziesz jeść tego kabanosa? Zjadłem małe śniadanie. To epicka bitwa bestii Której przyszłość za to jest Walczy zły czarownik ze smobakiem I jedno-wal-skorpio-pegazo-mątwo-dziewczyno-rożcem Ucichły nagle wrzaski Padł smobak i padła hydra To koniec już tej bitwy Lecz kto właściwie wygrał? Patrzcie! Nasz heros powstaje w tumanach Z wrażenia brakuje słów Cieszy się cała nasza armia... Ale ten drugi powstaje znów! Teraz na pewno to bitwy koniec Tyranii nadszedł kres Nasz bohater staje dumnie... Nie, nie, myliłem się. Powstaje znów! Tym razem jestem pewien, że to już koniec. Jak sądzicie? No nie! Powstaje znów! Carl (narrator): Wtem na nieodległym szczycie pojawia się rycerz, a jego bujna czupryna mieni się w promieniach słońca. To Carl, rudowłosy paladyn z krainy wiecznego stażu. Dobył... Major Monogram: Teraz to już mocno przesadziłeś. Carl: Ja też mógłbym się pojawić w tej opowieści. (W prawdziwym świecie) Carl: Poza tym to lepsze zakończenie. Major Monogram: Nie ważne, czytaj tak jak jest naprawdę. Carl: Dobrze. (Czyta.) Lecz nagle wszyscy doszli do ogólnego porozumienia. A niedługo później został podpisany traktat pokojowy. Major Monogram: Nie wygłupiaj się! Czytaj jak jest naprawdę! Carl: Tak napisali! Niech pan sam zobaczy. (Pokazuje mu książkę.) Major Monogram: (Czyta burcząc pod nosem.) Obie rywalizujące grupy postanowiły od tej pory pozostawać w pokojowych stosunkach, rozwijając współpracę gospodarcz...ej! E, no weź, a co z Fretkebrą i Jeremíaszem?! Carl: Przeskoczę do epilogu i zobaczymy. Hm? (Czyta.) Po podpisaniu traktatu... (W opowieści) Carl (narrator): ...nasi podróżnicy powrócili do swojej wioski. Deszcz przestał padać, a Fretkebra spotkała się z Jeremíaszem. Była najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną pod słońcem, tym bardziej, że znowu była normalna... (Fretkebra zieje ogniem.) No, może prawie. Gdy nasi bohaterowie opowiadali swe przygody, zły Czarosztyc zdołał uciec, tworząc podstawy do powstania drugiej części. Jednak nikt się tym zbytnio nie przejmował, za to wszyscy uznali, że było to najlepsze ognisko z okazji końca żniw w historii. I pierwsze w towarzystwie tysiąca potworów. (W prawdziwym świecie) Carl: Koniec! I jak, Majorze? Major Monogram: Chyba może być. Carl: No cóż muszę już wracać do domu. Major Monogram: Carl! Carl: Słucham. Major Monogram: Odwiedzisz mnie jutro, żeby mi trochę poczytać? Carl: Em, jutro musimy iść do pracy. Major Monogram: Nie chcę! Napisy końcowe (piosenka: Epicka Bitwa Bestii) Teraz na pewno to bitwy koniec Tyranii nadszedł kres Nasz bohater staje dumnie... Nie, nie, myliłem się. Powstaje znów! Tym razem jestem pewien, że to już koniec. Jak sądzicie? No nie! Powstaje znów! Carl (narrator): Na nieodległym szczycie pojawia się rycerz, a jego czupryna mieni się w promieniach słońca. Major Monogram: Carl! Carl: Znowu podcina mi pan skrzydła. Major Monogram: Tak, jak najbardziej. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3